Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Garry Way
Summary: Naruto eased forward, his head tilted as his lips slowly brushed against Shikamaru's, capturing and letting go.  He pulled away, his blue eyes questioning the lazy brown that stared back.  The answer came when Shikamaru leaned down, returning the kiss.


_Warnings: Lemon_

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Minutes In Heaven<br>**

* * *

><p>Everyone watched with baited breath as the classic glass coke bottle spun. The room was so silent, only the sound of the glass scratching on the concrete basement floor echoed off the walls. The blonde boy, Naruto, who spun the bottle, bit his lip in anticipation as the bottle slowed down. He watched the faces of the room as the bottle spun past them, some with the look of sheer terror on their faces, other's showed complete indifference. Most were board that the party had escalated to playing the childish game, checking their watches to when they could say they had curfew. The bottle finally skittered to a stop in front of the tall, brown haired, half-awake boy across from him. They met eyes as they silently got up. The brown haired boy, Shikamaru, stretched. He admitted a small yawn before following Naruto into the adjacent laundry room to be locked inside for seven minutes.<p>

The room was small and confined, but it buzzed with tension. The two sized each other up, not saying a word. They knew each other, both had opinions of each other, but they didn't matter. They would both walk out after their time was up as if nothing ever happened and go back to ignoring each other as the game continued and another party guest would try their luck. That's how it was with everyone else who played this game.

Naruto eased forward, his head tilted as his lips slowly brushed against Shikamaru's, capturing and letting go. He pulled away, his blue eyes questioning the lazy brown that stared back. The answer came when Shikamaru leaned down, returning the kiss. They traded butterfly kisses as their bodies grew closer. Naruto wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck, deepening the smaller kisses into longer, more meaningful ones. He found himself leaning against the washer for support. He usually used this time to think about someone else, all the while keeping an eye on time, but all he could think about where how Shikamaru's lips felt against his. He tried hard to resist moaning as the other ran his hands down Naruto's back. He noticed how the taller kept his hand on Naruto's lower back, leaning in more on each kiss, pressing in all the right places. He broke down and let out a small moan, reaching up to pull out his partners hair tie, running his fingers through Shikamaru's long locks of hair. He felt himself be propped onto the washer, his legs straddling Shikamaru's hips.

Naruto decided to be bold, running his tongue against Shikamaru's bottom lip, breaking his own rule of no French kissing. Shikamaru let him in and carefully, they tasted one another, each taking turns. Their tongues moved in a slow glide, sliding in and out of each other's mouths carefully. Naruto could feel Shikamaru through the heat of his jeans, hard and warm. Naruto made up his mind right then and there, he wanted him.

Shikamaru bunched Naruto's shirt up, slowly slipping his hand under to feel his toned back mussels as Naruto reached for the buttons to Shikamaru's shirt. He loosened one button before moving onto the second, waiting for Shikamaru to protest. The other responded with pulling Naruto's t-shirt up, prompting Naruto to finish unbuttoning the rest. He pulled back, lifting his arms for Shikamaru to remove his shirt, tossing it lazily across the room. Naruto pushed Shikamaru's shirt off his shoulders, leaving it a crumpled mess on the floor. Shikamaru kicked it to the side, pushing Naruto further back on the washer, his hands moving down his chest to his jeans. Naruto's eyes grew wide as Shikamaru undid the button, sliding down the zipper. He paused, his eyes meeting Naruto's who could only nod as Shikamaru got on his knees.

He moved his hand over the fabric of Naruto's boxers, palming over the obvious bulge that had grown. He pulled down his pants and boxers enough to free Naruto's erection. His hands moved to Naruto's member, pumping a few times before leaning in. Shikamaru licked the head twice before taking him half way into his mouth, his brown eye's never breaking from Naruto's blues. Holding down Naruto's hips to avoid any bucking, he began to slowly bob, his eyes fluttering shut. Normally Naruto would be annoyed at the pace, but the slow ebb and flow made Naruto throw his head back, letting out an embarrassingly loud groan. His cheeks grew red and his body hummed with each move of Shikamaru's mouth. He felt Shikamaru take more of him with each bob of his head, the feeling becoming almost unreal. He was close, he could feel it. If he wanted any of it to last, he'd have to stop it. He pushed Shikamaru back, sitting up, trying to compose himself.

Shikamaru threw him a confused look, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, standing up from his position on the floor.

"I don't want to come yet." He breathed out. "How much time to we have left?"

Shikamaru checked his watch. "Two minutes."

Naruto nodded, pulling Shikamaru close by his belt loops, reaching up for another kiss as he snaked his hands down to Shikamaru's crotch, palming him through his jeans. "I want you to come with me."

Shikamaru let out a small whimper, his eyes widening slightly, as Naruto undid his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He let them fall down to his ankles with a clunk that sounded like it could be heard around the block, slipping his hands into his boxer briefs, pulling his dick out.

"You don't have to…" Shikamaru stammered.

"Touch me." He whispered into Shikamaru's neck, biting down on the skin as he began to slowly stroke his member, taking as much care as Shikamaru did earlier.

Shikamaru obliged, slowly stroking Naruto, picking up his pace as Naruto did the same. They leaned against each other as they worked, trying hard to muffle moans into each other's skin. Heat rushed to Naruto's face as he felt his dick begin to twitch.

"Close." Naruto grunted out. "So close."

"Same." Shikamaru replied.

Letting out one last throaty moan, Naruto came hard, burying his face into the crook of Shikamaru's neck as he rode out his orgasm. He heard a likewise grunt before he felt a slash of warm spill onto his stomach. They stayed attached to each other, breathing hot and heavy, both trying to compose themselves.

Shikamaru pulled away first, pulling up his jeans, and slipping his shirt back on. Naruto did the same, crossing the room to pick up his shirt. Shikamaru tossed him a washcloth to wipe himself up, busying himself with cleaning himself off. Naruto did the same, slipping his shirt back over his head once he was done.

A loud knock came at the door, "Thirty seconds!"

Shikamaru pulled a cigarette out of his back pocket, slipping the stick behind his ear as he hastily buttoned his shirt, both of them tossing their used wash cloths in the washer. Naruto pulled Shikamaru's hair tie off his wrist, extending it to him.

He hastily grabbed it, pulling his hair back out of his face. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Naruto replied, nervously scratching his neck. "Hey, what's you're…" The door opened, cutting off Naruto's words.

"My what?" Shikamaru asked, fishing his zippo out of his back pocket.

Naruto shook his head, replying sheepishly. "It's not important."

Shikamaru smirked, pulling out a pen as he grabbed Naruto's hand, hastily scribbling his number into his palm. "It's been real."

The two exited the room, with Shikamaru bolting to the basement stairs, taking two at a time to get outside and smoke. Naruto watched him go as he sat back down; fighting the feeling to chase after him. His pride told himself it would just cheapen the moment, quickly adding his number into his phone, letting the decision to call him wait for tomorrow. He watched the next person reach the coke bottle, settling back into the boring night. Everyone watched with baited breath as the classic glass coke bottle spun. The room was so silent, only the sound of the glass scratching on the concrete basement floor echoed off the walls.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, feel free to leave feedback!<strong>


End file.
